


Abscond

by stardropdream



Category: RG Veda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She carries her lantern and thinks of her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abscond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celen/gifts).



The lantern is heavy in her hand as she walks through the forests, the trees she’s come to know so well, and although the lantern is heavy, there is a concrete sort of reassurance in its weight, as if she is carrying her heart with her, or perhaps his heart. The days are long when he is traveling, when he is away from her, and he has never been this far from her before – but somehow, the little light flickering inside the lantern, curling over the tree trunks as she goes to fetch the water, somehow that little light is reassuring – something like the light in his eyes, or the way the fire would often catch his hair – always too frayed and untamable – and it makes her smile to think of him in these moments.

The little light from the lantern dances away from her, weaving between tree trunks and leaves, not mocking, but delightful, as if goading her to follow. It is as if she follows her husband’s footsteps in those moments, the lantern swinging from her hand, as if held in an embrace. When she fetches the water, it is as if he is there beside her, and it brings her a joy in the loneliness of waiting. He is always with her, and she is always with him – she imagines that he, too, is using a lantern to guide him by this moonless night, and each little light must remind him of her hair or of her smile (he has told her as much before) and it is as if she has flown to him, across all these miles. 

Connected by this light, they are together.


End file.
